IPhone 2
The iPhone 2 is a device that was invented by Steve Jobs. It was designed the moment the iPhone was released, as Jobs knew he would want to release a successor as soon as possible. Only a year after the iPhone came out, the iPhone 2 was released in 2004. The iPhone 2 is considered primitive by today's standards, but seemed pretty cool back then. The iPhone 2 was designed by taking an iPhone, and putting it in the Taffy Puller of Doom. This caused the iPhone to stretch so it was really tall and thin, just like Slender Man. The iPhone 2 is also cursed, but Nobody talks about that because that's part of the curse. The iPhone 2 was made as a slightly better version of the iPhone so the stupid people would go and buy a new one, wasting more money. The only differences between the iPhone and the iPhone 2 is the fact that the iPhone 2 has downloadable ringtones and extra attachments. This made it so popular that Everybody bought one, and Steve Jobs became in more rich. The most commonly downloaded ringtone is the Fatman Theme Song for some reason. Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 There is a Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 that plays Edison wax cylinders. It is made by the same company that makes iPods, even though the tech is centuries behind, and they started making it a few years after they started making iPods. Steve Jobs is braindead. Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 There is a Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 that, when a filmstrip is put in the attachment AND a special Projector Cylinder is put in the Cylinder Attachment, can play movies. It also has pretty outdated technology. Projector Cylinder The Projector Cylinder is a special blank cylinder that comes with the Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2. It is required to be put in the cylinder slot of the Cylinder Attachment if you want to have sound while playing a movie. Shaming Attachment for the Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 There is a Shaming Attachment for the Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2 that, when a special Shaming Filmstrip is put in the Projector Attachment AND a Shame Cylinder is put in the Cylinder Attachment, can play shames. It also has pretty outdated technology, put not as outdated as the other attachments. In all its glory below: Shaming Filmstrip The Shaming Filmstrip is a strip of duct tape that comes with the Shaming Attachment for the Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2. It is required to be put in the filmstrip slot of the Projector Attachment if you want to have graphics while playing a shame. Shame Cylinders Shame Cylinders are special cylinders that are used with the Shaming Attachment for the Projector Attachment for the Cylinder Attachment for the iPhone 2. They are put in the cylinder slot of the Cylinder Attachment to play shames. Category:Stuff Category:Machines Category:Apple Category:Banned things Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Losers Category:Obsolete Stuff Category:Phones